Avoiding Hell On Earth
by heyitsraichan
Summary: "Demons are real, Mabel! We may not be those horned-things you know from your bibles or your fucked up bedtime stories, but we are real." Mason Pines was taken by the KHS Project. His twin sister, and some family members' memories of him gets erased, or so the Dream Demon thought. Mabel Pines, for some reason, got her memories back. She wants her brother back too. /cont'd Deja Vu


A/N: I finally got a continuation for the Deja Vu short! I altered some bits to fit my new vision for the story. I hope y'all will like it.

* * *

You know that feeling when you're on the other side of the door, knowing you are supposed to do something but forget what it is when you pass through? Mabel felt like that. And her mind was struggling to remember what it was. Since she forgot, it couldn't have been important so she dismissed the feeling. But it could have been important since its bothering her all day. _What did she forget? What?_

"Where were we again, Bill?" She asked the person in front of her. She didn't mean to not pay attention to her partner; it's just that today Lady Luck hasn't been nice to her and she feels bummed. That's how she is when she feels down, she sometimes spaces out. Being late for school, her home ec project destroyed, and slipping in the cafeteria where everyone saw, and etcetera, all happened in one day.

They were in her bedroom, studying Chemistry for tomorrow's test. They already started on it yesterday evening, they're just continuing where they left off. It's nice that…her mother helped them get some references.

 _Was it really Mom that helped us?_

There it is again, that nagging feeling that she forgot something. But of course it was your mother. It couldn't have been anyone else!

"Nate, you need to concentrate right now, I'm going to show you the slides again from the beginning, okay?" he smiled. Mabel was thankful that Bill knew her best and understood.

This all felt familiar...like it has already happened before. Both of them were sitting on her bed, Bill explaining how chemists name the chemicals, then interrupted by her mother, telling them to go downstairs and grab some dinner. She knew her mother would say "It's not recommended that you study on an empty stomach so come downstairs and have dinner, both of you," but she didn't know how.

"I'm having déjà vu," she told Bill before they got out of her room.

He paused, holding the door knob but not turning it. He suddenly went stiff all over. As if she didn't notice it, Mabel continued to talk.

"You know, I was thinking,—and I often think about the craziest things— what if there's a glitch in reality, and whatever secret society is fucking us up but we don't know it, and that our bodies react to the change in the form of déjà vu?"

He faced her with an expression that puzzled Mabel.

"That's right; we erased your twin brother, Mason Pines, 17. He's allegedly the incarnation of a dangerous demon. He was taken into custody by the KHS to be contained and examined." How Bill had said that made her uneasy, and a chill ran down her spine. Like it was a matter of fact and it made her fear for her own safety.

The silence stretched almost forever for Mabel. It felt like forever that she was staring into Bill's dark eyes. But then he suddenly laughed. Forever was over, there was only now. Now, he was doubling over, grabbing on the knob for support, laughing harder every time he glanced at Mabel's even-more-confused face.

"I was just trying to scare you of your own thoughts, silly, don't take it so seriously," he pats her shoulder, and wiped away a tear from his face. "You should see your face," he muttered.

The fear faded and the chill was replaced by warmth. Mabel thought she was being silly. She relaxed and repeatedly slapped Bill's arm. Bill and his damn jokes, she thought. Mabel stopped slapping; he breathed deep and stopped laughing. "Now, let's get down stairs before your mom gets up here again and calls us down. She might think we're making out," he winked.

"Ew, me, make out with you? You wish!" She lightly punched Bill in the shoulder.

"What? I'm irresistible! I don't understand why you're the only one not seeing this overflowing hotness," he grinned.

They both did. And their banter continued until they reached the dinner table.

In an underground facility, down the hall there's a door on the left with the number 195, someone's screaming can be heard.

"Mabel! Mabel! Save yourself!"


End file.
